Defenders of Creativity
Defenders of Creativity is a action-adventure platforming game with RPG elements, developed by XETA Games, Inc. for the Nintendo 3DS family of handhelds and the Switch, as well as for mobile devices with Android and iOS, basically anything that uses a touchscreen. Synopsis Welcome to the World of Creativity, a wondrous, magical realm formed from the collective creative and imaginative energies of all living things in the universe. The titular Defenders of Creativity (DoC for short) are a group of brave and mighty warriors who uphold the integrity of the World of Creativity, to protect it from all that is both evil AND unimaginative. Now, the DoC's stalwart heroes are facing an insidious new evil that has come to bring chaos upon the World of Creativity. The "All-in-Oners", an army of poorly-drawn (and creatively unoriginal) bad guys who have shallow, one-dimensional personalities, created and lead by a childishly immature and self-centered artist by the name of Nayr, who refers to himself as an "all-in-one person". Knowing full well that they alone cannot do the job to stop their foes, Defenders use their powers to summon the player from the human world to the World of Creativity in order to help them defeat the insidious and unimaginative All-in-Oners. Gameplay The player is able to create their own original hero character using the "Creation Chamber", and can determine their performance statistics and their capabilities. They can either make them heavy but strong, an all-rounder, a nimble speedster, or anything else in between. In the Creation Chamber, the player can determine the appearance of their hero character, either by using a wide variety of pre-made body parts (some of which unlockable), or by creating new ones in the "Body Part Builder". The player can also choose one of a variety of ranged and melee weapons for their character to wield in battle against the enemy. During gameplay, the player can control their hero character to jump, move, and attack enemies. Some levels have hidden areas that could only be revealed by certain weapons. In these hidden areas are special tokens which, when collected, unlock cool bonus features. Enemies drop EXP Chips upon defeat. These Chips can be collected in order to level up your character. For each time that your character levels up, their stats are increased. Levels *'Stage 0 - Tutorial' - In this level, you'll learn the basics of the game. *'Stage 1 - Brushtown Skirmish' - The All-in-Oners are engaged in a skirmish with the local militia of Brushtown. Go in and back up the militia! **Boss: Nosic - The All-in-Oner leading the skirmish on Brushtown. This hedgehog may be fast, but because of how badly drawn he is, he's not too durable, either. He also gets exhausted frequently, so when he tires out, let him have it! *'Stage 2 - All-in-Oner Fort' - The All-in-Oners have built a fort on the outskirts of Pallet City, and are planning on launching an attack from there. You're going to get into that fort and make it go crumbling down! **Boss: Xunk - This rough and tumble echidna might be strong, but he's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed! Watch out for his close combat attacks, they pack a serious kick! *'Stage 3 - Imagine Land Needs Saving!' - The Imagine Land Amusement Park is under attack by the All-in-Oners. There's no time for getting a funnel cake or getting your picture taken with the park mascot; It's the time to fight those unoriginal jerks! **Boss: May Tulip - A female hedgehog with a big-time crush on Nosic. She's angry that you've beaten him in battle, and now wants to flatten you with her hammer as revenge! *'Stage 4 - Attack of the Backyard Bunch' - A group of five elite All-in-Oners, the Backyard Bunch, are launching an attack on DoC HQ in an attempt to hit them where it hurts. **Boss: The Backyard Bunch - These five won't be easy to beat, especially with their teamwork moves! *'Stage 5 - All-in-Oner Techno-Fortress' - The All-in-Oners built an even bigger and more technologically advanced fortress, and it's got plenty of defensive firepower to spare. Infiltrate the fortress before confronting Kilos Prower. **Boss: Car Force Megabot - Kilos Prower (no relation to Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog) is a genius, and in collaboration with the Backyard Bunch, they pilot the Car Force Megabot. Fortunately, DoC HQ sends you a giant Megabot of your own to put the fight on even grounds! *'Stage 6 - Borcon's Counter-Attack' - Borcon, one of the elite generals of the All-in-Oners, have set up an airbase at Frozen Fjord, and you've got to force him and his goons out of there! Careful not to get frozen! **Boss: Borcon - You'll be up against Borcon in a fierce aerial dogfight. His plane against yours! Send him out of the sky! *'Stage 7 - Tank Battle!' - You'll be up against an All-in-Oner tank battalion lead by another one of Nayr's elite generals, Ydna, in Building Block Valley. You'll have a tank at the ready to help you take on your foes. **Boss: Ydna - Ydna uses a high-powered super-tank, but prior to this confrontation, your tank will be given an upgrade to help you out! *'Stage 8 - Xeal's Assault' - Nayr's younger brother, Xeal, is retaliating against the DoC by attacking their headquarters with the Backyard Bunch! Fight back! **Boss: Xeal and the Backyard Bunch - They're not pushovers, so give it what you've got to beat these guys!e *'Stage 9 - Wereboy Pack Attack!' - Nayr has unleashed a pack of ferocious Wereboys upon Easel Alley. Stop them from making a moonlit mess out of the place! Nayr also boasts that his Wereboys are essentially unbeatable, but you can prove him wrong! *'Stage X - Final Battle' - It has all come down to this; A final assault on the All-in-Oners' main headquarters and the hour of battle between yourself and Nayr will soon come! **Boss: Nayr - He is a multi-phase boss. He starts things out in phase 1 with his so-called "All-in-One" magic paintbrush, wielding it like a polearm and he even shoots laser beams out of it. In phase 2, he exposes himself to a vial of Wereboy Plasma, turning himself into a Wereboy. Look out! In phase 3, he breaks out a Car Force morpher, turning himself into a Car Force Ranger. On top of that, he also brings out his own Megabot! More to be added Reception Defenders of Creativity received mixed to positive reviews, with some reviewers likening it to "a more competent and enjoyable version of Taito's Graffiti Kingdom". Category:Video Games Category:Action-Adventure Category:Platformers Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:XETA Games, Inc. Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Under Construction